


a role in name alone

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Neglect, Office Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Queen Luffy, Sloppy Seconds, Verbal Humiliation, but Kinky~, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: They don’t form together, so much as they collide. It’s melding hurricanes and bashing nebulas. It is horrendous and divine, both men with equal devotion on their lips, a giving and taking. Complete dominance and submission.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	a role in name alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's Law's birthday so I had to come with the Utterly Self-Indulgent shameless smut that absolutely nobody asked for.  
> I also really adore this pairing so yeah, and sorry for any typos!! >.<

The last thing Law expected to hear when he opens the corridor that leads to his office, is the sound of moans. 

And not just any moans. These aren’t the pitchy, _desperate_ and familiar ones. Well, they are familiar, but coming from _that_ voice? All raspy and whiny, undertones of richness. Law gets eager with his strides just because of it, gliding through the hallway with ease before pushing open the door. And what a fucking vision it is- 

Law’s chair kicked out of the way. Kid leaning back on his desk, one hand crumpling up a piece of paper- Law hopes it’s not an important one, but he already knows it isn’t. Painted nails are tangled in inky strands below him, bobbing the smaller man’s head on his cock at the pace he wants it to go. Law can’t see Luffy from this angle, but can picture in his mind ruddy cheeks, eyes glossy and lidded, looking up through tear stained eyelashes as he takes what Kid is giving him. 

Luffy lets out the sweetest gag and the paper in Kid’s grasp balls to perfection, his head knocks back and the sound that tumbles past his lips could be akin to Apollo playing the lyre. Law can only imagine how it must feel, knows that Kid likes it best when they can’t breathe, drooling and sputtering on spit and precum. The choked off moans and clear-cut sounds of a dick driving into a tight throat is a given. 

“O- _oh_ , like that Luffy.” Kid groans, as loud as ever. The perfect moment for Law to click the door shut without being seen or heard. 

They should be lucky that Law’s already sent his receptionist home lest they be heard. The sun nearly setting in the backdrop of the window. The meeting took longer than Law had anticipated, but with the scene unfolding in front of him he takes that as a blessing instead of the curse he was just about to spew a few minutes ago. 

Kid’s knuckles turn white from his grasp, yanking Luffy’s head in a way that should be concerning, but then the redhead is spreading his legs wider and slender fingers are curling around Kid’s waist. Lewd moans and squelches fill up Law’s pristine workplace, tainting the business papers with arousal, nearly clouding up the windows with lust. 

“God _damn_ you were made for this,” Kid praises, and Law’s gut swoops at the ragged drawl, his voice is _sin_ incarnate, “you’re such a fucking slut for it, huh baby.” 

Law bites his lip just as Luffy lets out a gurgled whine, fingers visibly clenching Kid’s shirt. He notices it for the plea it is, silently begging the redhead for more. He really is a slut for it, nobody can suck a dick quite like Luffy, _especially_ when he gets into it. Law leans back against the door softly, already swelling up in his slacks. He allows his palm to graze the length of his covered member, taking in the scene before him. 

Luffy and Kid are always a beautiful sight. They don’t form together, so much as they collide. It’s melding hurricanes and bashing nebulas. It is horrendous and divine, both men with equal devotion on their lips, a giving and taking. Complete dominance and submission. There is not an in between because that’s what Law is for. He’s there to smooth out the waters, flame the fire, take the brunt of both the rack and the screw. 

“You’re trembling, just look at you,” Kid taunts, the perfect picture of being unphased, “so fucking _filthy_ , drooling and everything.” 

Kid’s hand falls lax, petting the top of Luffy’s head and he pulls back without being told. A wet pop echoes around the room and it has Law’s face burning at how vulgar it sounds, cheeks an even deeper shade of pink when he catches sight of half Luffy’s face. He's looking up at Kid with eyes glazed over, big and wide, gazing upon him like he put up every constellation in the universe. Kid ruffles his hair, hand slipping down, a thumb smearing across sloppy lips. 

“Such a pretty little whore, a whore just for me yeah?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Law feels like he’s intruding, here in his own office and it’s as if he doesn’t belong. He's never cared for the talons of jealousy to dig its claws into him, and he won’t start now. Law knows they have different dynamics with each other compared to when they’re together, that’s the main reason why they’ve been together for so long. Neither of them stress about little things like that, knowing they all love each other equally, in a way that doesn’t need to be voiced. 

Law rarely ever gets to see the two in play, and that’s just it. He never gets to witness how Kid uses Luffy the way he uses Law, if he touches him with an underlying softness like he does him, or if Luffy craves for the demand of those muscles. 

He would love nothing more than to stand here and get himself off just by watching the two gorgeous men, but then eyes rivaling black holes are flicking to his. No hint of shock in the orbs, just Luffy watching him as heatedly as Law was watching them. 

“You’re here.” Luffy rasps, throat well used, it makes Law _ache_. 

Even more so when Kid turns, crimson eyes starting from the tips of his shoes, running up endless legs. They stop, knowingly, at his hand on his member, sliding up until lidded ones are taking him in. 

“How long have you been there?” Kid asks as if he knew all along Law was behind them, watching the depraved act with arousal shooting through his veins and a hardening cock. 

“Just got here.” Law lies, kicking off the door to walk towards them with quick strides. 

“Kid said we should surprise you.” Luffy always sounds stunning when his throat is rubbed raw. 

“Is that so?” Law muses, stopping at the edge of his desk, following the shape of each man by his workspace. 

Kid’s pants are popped open- no pair of underwear in sight, big cock glistening with Luffy’s spit. Law’s unaware if they meant to come here to surprise him with this type of scene, or just to surprise him in general, but the fact that Kid came prepared for this either way doesn’t make his lack of undergarments shocking. 

Red hair is falling haphazardly in Kid's eyes, irises more dazzling than the sun setting outside. And there’s Luffy on his knees before him, stark naked, lithe muscles on complete display. Law salivates, he wasn’t able to see the younger from the angle he was first at, and now that he has, he can’t stop his eyes from roaming freely over his body. 

“Are you surprised baby?” 

Law’s heart clenches at Luffy’s sweet tone, fluttering his eyelashes that shouldn’t look as lovely as they do with him bare and lips swollen from sucking cock. 

“Yeah kitten, are you _surprised_.” Kid mocks. 

He knows. Law knows that Kid knows that he was watching, but he’s not going to be the one to admit it because _pride_ and all. 

“Extremely.” 

“You hear that,” Kid croons, hooking a finger under Luffy’s chin to tug his face back to him, “he’s _extremely_ surprised.” 

Luffy looks up in a daze, nodding his head clumsily, scooting forward on reddened knees. Law could never get the boy fucked out like this just by sucking dick, although he’s not offended, nobody in their sane mind should be able to take Kid down their throat. Luffy defies all odds, it seems. 

What he _is_ offended about, is the fact that Kid chose to exploit such an achievement in his office, on _his desk_. Law is going to be plagued with thoughts of Luffy slutted out on his office floor only by the sheer size of Kid’s cock pummeling his throat. It’s a sweet torment. 

“He’s already _that_ hard and he says he’s surprised.” Kid whispers each word scandalously, looking down his nose at Luffy who’s doing nothing except gazing at the huge cock bobbing in front of his face, “I bet he was watching the entire time, the little pervert. Tryin’ to rub himself off while you were sinkin’ on my cock. You wanna show him again?” 

Kid yanks Luffy’s chin up to garner his attention and the answer is pathetically quick, a small hand wrapping around Kid’s impressive girth, nodding his head as best as he can in Kid’s hold. 

“ _Please_.” 

Law’s cock twitches when Kid slaps Luffy’s cheek with his free hand, thumb pulling his bottom lip down. 

“You can ask better than that, go on and show Trafalgar how you beg for my cock princess.” 

Law is completely enamored with how brazen they are, humiliated by how Kid is treating Law as if he’s some stranger and nothing at all like their boyfriend. He doesn’t know if it’s sick that he’s enjoying it or just content to see what happens next, _how_ Luffy will beg for it. 

Luffy shifts on his knees, looking up at Kid through his eyelashes. 

“Can you use my mouth daddy?” Luffy’s voice is frayed around the edges, skirting the line of being borderline vulgar, “I need it _so_ bad, _please_ daddy-” 

“Shut up.” 

Luffy instantly snaps his mouth closed, sitting up a little bit straighter, back ram rod in its position and he keeps his hand wrapped around Kid’s cock like that’s the only thing grounding him to this earth. 

“So easy. Open up for me.” Luffy’s jaw slackens, “a beautiful, _greedy_ little thing,” Kid coos, guiding his dick passed his lips, “that’s why I fill you up princess, because you have such an insatiable appetite.” 

Luffy moans around Kid’s tip, mouth stretched wide to accommodate the length and girth, and it’s so incredibly sexy. Luffy drops his hand to his knee, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh while Kid grabs the back of his neck with the upmost loving care. The sounds Luffy makes turns Law on to no end, barely even to the middle of Kid’s cock and he’s already drooling, writhing, looking up with glazed over eyes. 

Kid’s smile is nothing short of sinister, it’s curled up at the edges and he’s shifting on the brink of Law’s desk, watching the smaller man take his cock in inch by inch. Another hand slides behind Luffy’s head and he uses that as leverage to hold the man in place so that he can rock inside of him. It’s downright lewd, the fact that Luffy is letting him without any type of resistance, without the second thought of reaching for his own neglected cock that’s red and leaking between his legs. 

Kid picks up a steady pace and soon he’s driving in and out of Luffy’s mouth like he was before, and now that he’s able to see them up close Law whimpers at the sight. Tears easily cloud up in Luffy’s eyes, his cheeks hollow every time Kid pulls out, tongue sticking out to lick around his member when he pumps in. Luffy moans when Kid thrusts particularly hard, caught off guard if that gag is anything to go by. 

“That’s right,” Kid urges, groaning when he yanks Luffy’s hair back, moving off the desk to slip in his throat, “choke on it.” 

Luffy splutters, spit bubbling up around his mouth, face going red with the lack of air, and despite all that Law watches the way his cock jumps at the words. Kid holds him there for good measure, biting his lip and Law imagines Luffy’s throat tightening around him. When he pulls back threads of spit are connecting them to each other and Luffy hungrily delves in for more. Doe eyes placed intently on crimson ones as he slurps up the drool, tongue lavishing the bulbous tip. Law could orgasm just at the fucking sight. 

“You really were made for this,” Kid purrs, “it’s all your good for isn’t it?” 

God, Law wishes that were him. That he was in Luffy’s place. Kid’s a demon with his humiliation tactics and Law is rarely a victim of it anymore, he wants that to change. 

“You’re prettiest on your knees princess.” 

Luffy hums a noncommittal sound, closing his eyes like Kid’s reciting the loveliest sonnets of poetry to him. His hands slip to the ground in between his legs and he arches his back, head tilted as he sweeps open mouthed kisses to the underside of Kid’s cock. 

“Go on and swallow daddy’s cock.” Kid borderline demands and Luffy whines, Law’s own cock hardens even more, and he deftly undoes the zipper to his slacks. 

Luffy kisses the tip of his cock first before looking up at Kid. His eyes flutter shut when he makes it halfway, pulling back only to spit on it and then he’s sliding him in deeper than he was before. A tear cascades down his cheek and Law follows it as he frees his hardening member from where it was confined. He sighs just as Luffy swallows Kid up, and Law jerks off. 

Law feels like an object here in his office space, one of the trinkets he keeps placed on his bookshelf, the pens he keeps in his drawer. He is nothing to the men that are taking their pleasure right in front of him, and he can’t do anything except stand there dumbly, mindlessly tugging on his dick while watching the filthy scene. 

“ _Oh_ , just _look_ at him Luffy,” Kid groans, pulling Luffy back by his hair. The smaller man grumbles at being empty, but he turns as Kid told him to, licking at spit on his lips when he catches sight of what Law is doing. 

“Daddy, I want-” 

“No.” Kid grunts, “his hand is enough.” 

Law’s eyebrows fly up, and Luffy’s jaw drops, blinking up at Kid who’s smirking down at him, visibly rubbing soothing circles on his scalp. 

“If he wants your mouth he can ask for it like a good boy, isn’t that right kitty?” Kid coos, glancing out the side of his eye to the older, not even gracing him with his full attention. 

Law has no idea why the neglect turns him on so much, but he finds himself nodding, holding the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. 

“Although I might just keep you for myself tonight,” Kid wonders out loud, trailing his free hand around Luffy’s throat, thumb smearing spit on his chin, “how about that? Want to fuck yourself on my dick while Trafalgar watches?” 

Luffy bites his lip, clearly confused if the furrow in his eyebrow is anything to go by. 

“But I- I want L-” 

“One cock isn’t enough for you?” Kid taunts, voice mean and Luffy sucks in a sharp breath, because they all know that _no_ , one is never enough, “what was it you were just saying earlier?” 

Luffy’s eyes widen at Kid’s smug tone, trying to shake his head, but Kid tightens his grip in his hair, and that makes Law curious. He can only imagine what it is. Kid somehow brings out the most debased side of them, knowing with one glance all of their hidden desires. 

The fact that he’s never, that _none_ of them have never judged one another is probably another reason why they’re so devoted to each other, so willing to do anything to please the other. 

“ _Your cock is all I need daddy_ ,” Kid mocks, voice unnaturally high as if he’s mirroring Luffy in the heat of the moment, Law hates that it’s kind of spot on, “you were just crying for my dick weren’t you? That’s why you wanted to come up here-” 

“ _Kid_ ,” Luffy whines, face heating up in humiliation, snapping his eyes closed. Kid tuts, yanking his head back before Luffy can even think about hiding himself. 

Crimson eyes are pinned on Law and he feels completely seen through. He’s utterly aware that he’s still hard in his own palm, rattling out breaths, turned on in a way that he’s never been before. 

“You know our little princess didn’t even want to orgasm,” Kid tells him, nearly pouting and Law grips his dick. 

“Why is that?” Goddamn his voice is strained, completely wound up. 

“Why is that? Go on and tell him, tell your _boyfriend_ why you wanted to wait to orgasm.” 

Fuck. _Fuck_. Law bites his lip at that, watching through hooded eyes at Luffy opening his to the ceiling, tears clinging to his lashes. 

“I- I wanted,” Luffy whimpers, biting his lip nervously, “I-” 

“It’s okay princess,” Law reassures him. Kid’s hold must loosen because Luffy’s head rocks down, blinking at Law, “take your time baby, tell me why you wanted to wait.” 

Luffy’s shoulders sag, the tension releasing out of him on his next exhale when he realizes that Law is still incredibly turned on and looking so damn eager at just what it is Luffy has to say. The smaller licks his lips, shuffling the tiniest bit as his cheeks burst with heat. 

“I wanted, I wanted you to watch me get fucked,” Luffy rushes out, eyes flicked off to the side so that he can’t see Law’s reaction. 

Kid’s lips curl into a fond smile, patting Luffy’s head in a way that showcases he did a good job. 

“No need to be shy princess,” Kid teases, leaning down to whisper something in Luffy’s ear that has him shivering, looking at Law with a gaze that gets him stroking his length again, “go on and tell him everything.” 

“Daddy _please_ ,” Luffy squirms. Law’s never seen him so worked up before, blushing and unable to look either one of them in the eye. 

“Our little princess has a cuck kink, or should I say, more like a _cheating_ kink,” Kid smiles delightfully when Law seizes up, hand paused over the tip of his cock. Luffy’s eyes are snapped closed, still just as hard between his legs, chest heaving. 

“Oh, he’s been exploring it for a while now, it’s even started rubbing off on me. Likes to make sly little comments about you while getting fucked, you wanna hear some?” 

_Fuck yeah_. 

What the fuck, why the fuck is that so damn hot. 

Law would _never_ expect Luffy to even think such a thing. Sure they have their kinks, that much is obvious, they are all filthy and depraved and _love_ dabbling in things that would have people blushing scandalously. 

But this? Oh, this is new, for _all_ of them. It’s not like Law’s slight exhibitionism, Kid’s voyeuristic tendencies. This is something completely different, and so not Luffy, and that makes it so fucking hot. Law imagines Luffy coming across a porn video or something, oh he’s so curious, he would watch it and then another, let his mind conjure up all types of fantasies before spilling it all to Kid while getting fucked. 

Law nods his head, a little too eager, but _fuck_ , Law’s so damn hard he doesn’t even bother trying to save face at this point. 

“Shit, look at how hard he is Luffy.” Kid’s hands fall away from the smaller man’s, gripping his own member. 

It’s a crack in the usually stoic man’s exterior, and Law isn’t even surprised. This isn’t like any of them, a side that, even being together for years, is one neither of them has seen, but Law loves it. Likes charting unexplored territories, something slightly taboo, it makes heat coil up in the pit of his stomach, mouth salivating for more, wanting to know what else Luffy has kept hidden in his mind due to the fact that he thinks it might put his lovers off. 

Luffy doesn’t even realize they conform to him. Unknowingly, or knowingly, stray to the smaller man and his cherubic features, that addicting insatiability he holds in his fingertips. Fuck he’s so wonderful. 

Luffy’s eyes stray down Law’s body, writhing when he spots how hard Law is, palm curled around the base of his cock because he’s so damn close. Law's so easy, he’s bound to cum as soon as Kid sticks his dick inside of Luffy. 

“How do you want it baby? How do you want your boyfriend to watch you get fucked?” 

Luffy actually moans loudly, so fucking brazen like he’s just been _waiting_ to finally hear that aloud. 

“Over- over the desk daddy.” Luffy doesn’t even wait for Kid to agree, for Law to disagree. He’s never even gotten fucked over it, and that’s not what he should be worried about right now. 

Law should be questioning why he’s enthusiastically watching his boyfriend bend over his own desk, hole plugged up. Fuck. He really did hold off his orgasm just to come up here and torture Law in the best way imaginable. Kid is looking just as stunned for a moment until he snaps out of it, running a palm down Luffy’s spine as he stands behind him. 

“Damn, you really wanted it bad, he must not fuck you good.” Kid murmurs, playing around with the plug. The jewel glistens under fluorescent lights, Luffy’s fingers visibly tighten over the edge of the desk, spreading his legs wider. 

Law watches, enraptured, at Kid slowly pulling the plug out, Luffy’s greedy hole trying to clamp around it. The sound that echoes around in his office is vulgar, Law jerking himself off and groaning at the sight of cum leaking out of his hole. Kid quickly sweeps it up, plunging two fingers inside of Luffy and the smaller man moans, throwing his head back when Kid adds another. 

“Still so loose,” Kid rasps, “I bet your boyfriend would love to fuck my sloppy seconds.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law whimpers, palming the head of his cock to smear precum along his length. 

“Daddy I’m ready,” Luffy gasps, a squeaky edge to his voice, the fact that he’s so close to coming also doesn’t stop Law’s movements. 

“What a slut,” Kid spits, snatching his fingers out of Luffy to slick up his cock, “hold yourself open.” 

Luffy’s fingers scramble behind him, holding himself open as he turns his head to the side, cheek pressed against Law’s desk. Doe eyes flutter open, looking directly at Law and he stiffens up at the dark gaze, twisting his hand on his member. God, Luffy looks so damn beautiful. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Luffy cries out, eyes fluttering when Kid sinks inside of him, not stopping until his cock is buried deep, “love the way you fill me up.” 

Kid starts up a brutal pace, the desk scraping across hardwood floors with each thrust, Luffy hiccupping these litany of moans that has Law’s cock leaking like never before. And Luffy keeps staring at Law, soaking in the fact that his boyfriend is watching him get fucked harshly against his workspace. 

“He can’t compare to me huh,” Kid taunts, drilling into Luffy, his hands slip down, and the redhead spanks his ass harshly, “put your fucking hands back up.” 

Luffy’s eyes roll back, mouth slack at whatever position Kid changed to. Law thumbs the head of his cock at that expression, fucking into the palm of his hand without shame. Kid is pulling all these sounds out Luffy that Law’s never even heard before. 

“C’mon boy,” Kid grunts, yanking at Luffy’s arms that are limp at his side, roughly pushing them up his back, “fucked silly already?” 

Goddamn Kid’s so fucking hot, all of his attention on the man below him, he doesn’t even care about Law right now. Oh no, he keeps on driving his cock in Luffy’s hole, the length of him glistening with his own cum, fucking it back into him. Law groans, breath hitching at the picture both of them make. His lovers treating Law like he’s nothing but a casual onlooker, like Kid’s not their boyfriend, but just some random stranger that’s using Luffy for all he’s worth in front of Law. 

It’s so damn depraving, fuck Law loves it too much. Law groans, ears attuned to the wet smack, Kid’s balls slapping against Luffy’s, nothing but filth filling up the room. 

“Harder, daddy fuck me harder.” Luffy begs, hands curling into a fist. 

“Your boyfriend’s about to cum, you don’t-” 

“ _No_ , oh no, no- don’t stop, _keep going_.” 

Law clenches his teeth, choking out a moan when his orgasm takes over him. He’s going to hate having to clean it up, but fuck. The way they just neglect Law, how Kid doesn’t ask Luffy if he’s sure, and Luffy not even looking to Law anymore. 

Kid just keeps on fucking him, railing him into the desk and Law’s hand flies over his cock, grunting as he spills over his floor, not stopping even though his body is screaming at him to. Even the pain feels good, legs twitching from where he’s standing, he’s still hard as hell and Luffy’s still getting fucked so messy, getting fucked dumb by Kid’s large cock. 

“Luffy,” Law whines, and he doesn’t even know if he’s heard, “Luffy, I need-” 

“Oh, just _look_ at him,” Kid grunts, covering Luffy’s back, keeping his arms pinned between them, “he wants you so bad even though he just came.” 

Kid kisses away a stray tear, bracing both arms on the table as he ruts into Luffy. The smaller man is completely out of it, drooling and fucking sloppy, eyes closed in content while he gets fucked so good. 

“So damn tight princess, clenchin’ around me, you like this big dick filling you up.” 

“ _Uh huh_.” 

“Shit you’re so easy,” and then Kid’s glancing at Law, eyes dilated and absolutely fucking wicked, “I can see why your boyfriend likes fucking you, such a good lay.” 

Kid’s too good at this, Law thinks, one would think he’s done this before, been in this type of situation previously. He’s not looking at Law like they’re lovers, but a fly on the wall, someone useless that doesn’t know how to fuck his own boyfriend well. 

And yet the way that Kid’s taking his pleasure... he doesn’t even look like he’s meticulously pressing on Luffy’s prostate, but just rolling his cock inside of him to make the younger utterly aware of their situation, what they’re doing, how they are all perfectly placed in this office like what they’re doing is a normal occurrence. 

“I- I’m about, I’m about to cum,” Luffy mewls, knees buckling when Kid bites his shoulder, slowing his pace to something filthy that has the ravens eyelashes fluttering. 

And Luffy doesn’t say not a word when he cums, his mouth is open on a silent moan, eyes clenched shut and trembling beneath Kid as he spurts onto the floor. Kid groans in his ear, pressing kisses up and down the length of his neck, speeding back up. 

“I’m not fucking stopping,” Kid whispers huskily, raising up on his elbows to look down at Luffy, and Luffy, fucking Luffy just _grins_ , smiles so goddamn dazedly at Kid using him, “fucking slut, you love it don’t you?” 

“Oh _yes_ daddy.” Luffy fucking laughs breathlessly, hands scrambling behind him until he’s holding his elbows, legs shaking as he rises on the tips of his toes. Law stares dumbfoundedly, not even bothering to jerk himself off even though he’s so hard again and so quickly. 

“I might have to make you mine,” Kid muses, grabbing at Luffy’s hips when he raises up, yanking the smaller so easily. 

“Please, _please_.” 

“Yeah?” Kid mocks, hips slamming against Luffy’s, cock nestled at his rim when he pulls back, “I’m about to cum.” 

Luffy gasps out the lewdest moan Law’s ever heard, forehead knocking on the desk when he nudges his head forward, fingernails digging into his skin and Kid just keeps on pounding, keeps on chasing his orgasm. Kid doesn’t stop when it crashes over him, there are no telltale signs of his back shuddering, hips faltering, oh no, Law knows he’s coming because of Luffy’s wails. White streaks clinging to Kid’s dick while he continuously pumps inside of him. 

“ _Fuck_ , goddamnit Luffy,” Kid throws his head back, husked out moans filtering around the space, gripping the small waist below him while he buries in deep. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Luffy gasps, shivering and convulsing beneath Kid’s bigger body. 

Law’s never felt so satiated yet so empty all at the same time. This isn’t their moment, it’s Kid and Luffy’s, and Law can’t even find it in himself to move, all he can do is stand here dumbly, watching both of his lovers bask in the afterglow of what looked to be fucking mind-blowing sex on his desk. 

Kid fumbles around on the mahogany wood blindly, and Law knows what he’s reaching for, but he still stands frozen even when Kid pulls out, cock soft and wet, pressing the plug back into place before anything leaks out. Law plans on changing that as soon as they get home. 

“Damn I feel so full.” Luffy’s voice is cracked, giddy, laughing lightly with his head still pressed against the desk before he raises up on his elbows. 

His forehead is red when he looks to Law, eyes still lidded, and _still_ so, so fucking ravenous. How he and Kid were able to ever keep up with the younger is a miracle in and of itself. 

“Come here baby.” Luffy mutters. 

Law walks as if beckoned, stumbling quickly, clumsily, not stopping until he’s placed perfectly in front of Luffy. Kid curls a hand around his neck, tugging him forward, and Law sighs when their lips meet. Kid’s not sweet with the kiss it’s dirty and full of tongue, and over too, _too_ soon, but when they pull away Luffy is already on his knees, wrapping a warm hand around his cock. 

“Were you jealous baby?” Luffy lilts, in only the way he can. Not an _that wasn’t too much for you, huh?_ or _are you okay?_ , but still in the phase of teasing him, and Law doesn’t know why but that grounds him more than anything. 

Law chuckles, and Luffy jerks him off with his own smile. 

“Of Kid?” Law scoffs, smirking at the redhead who’s now sitting in his chair, looking like he owns the place even if his soft cock is still out in the open, “of course I wasn’t jealous.” 

Law was terribly jealous. Only because he wishes he was the one in Luffy’s place, maybe not the same kink, but being fucked that hard and without abandon. He and Kid have been together too long, way before Luffy came. He remembers how Kid used to fuck him like that and he craves for it again, to be placed under his thumb like he does Luffy; but that’s for another time and another place, they have all the time in the world. 

“I really liked that look in your eyes.” Luffy whispers. 

Law tears his gaze away from Kid’s, watching the man on his knees before him, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock, laying the flat of his tongue to taste the liquid that spurts out. 

“You looked so hot watching me get fucked.” 

“Who knew you were such a slut.” Law’s taunt fades off to a moan when Luffy engulfs him, his mouth hot and wet, and goddamn Law’s not going to fucking last long. 

Luffy bobs his head on his length slowly, bringing a hand up to jerk the rest of him off as he slurps and hallows his cheeks, letting spit bubble up around his mouth. How he’s able to still be so energetic in the task Law will never know, but Luffy truly does it like an art, like he’s literally _gagging_ for cum, and Law can’t help but rock forward into his mouth. Luffy hums out his appreciation, removing his hand to set it on the floor, slackening his jaw. 

“Fuck I love you,” Law groans, situating both hands behind Luffy’s head, using him the same way Kid did. 

It doesn’t feel the same knowing his lover used Luffy like this already. Kid is so big, his cock so long and thick, Law’s positive he doesn’t fill Luffy up the same way, but that thought alone gets him so fucking hot. Knowing that he’s Kid’s sloppy seconds, that he can’t fulfill Luffy the same way the redhead can, yet he knows he can in other ways. Fuck, it really messes with his head, has him recklessly rocking into Luffy’s mouth, eyes rolling when he gurgles around spit. 

Law chases his orgasm without abandon, no shame after coming from only watching his boyfriend’s fuck, he takes this moment for him. Law spreads his legs wider, anchoring his feet on the ground so he can fuck Luffy’s face, groaning when his balls are cupped, squeezed and _fuck_ , goddamnit- 

“That’s it kitty,” Kid urges, and Law blinks his eyes open, mouth parting at Kid easily slapping one of his hands away from Luffy’s head to make room for himself. 

Kid dips down and sucks on his sack, both men’s eyes on Law’s, and they’re so fucking pretty. His lovers on their knees, showing _him_ the attention, lavishing him in everything. It makes Law feel spoiled, biting his lip, eyebrows furrowing, whimpering when Luffy pulls back his lips to rack his teeth along his length. 

“I’m about to cum,” Law gasps. 

Kid nips lightly at his balls and Law’s hips stutter. 

“Scoot over Luffy,” Kid urges, licking a tongue under Luffy’s lips. 

Luffy groans something intelligible, glaring at Kid. Heat coils up in Law’s stomach, toes curling in his dress shoes as Luffy reluctantly pulls back, both men lapping up the head of his cock, tongue kissing each other moments in between. 

Law keeps his eyes lidded when semen spurts on their lips, white streaks painting them and being licked away. Moaning in unison at the taste of Law, and his hips jerk, fingers threading in each of their hair while they take turns suckling on the head of his spent cock, swallowing all of his cum. 

“Daddy looks pretty when he’s sucking dick,” Luffy coos, licking a stripe of cum off the side of Kid's mouth. 

Kid blushes, releasing Law with a string of spit slapping down on his chin. 

“Shut up,” Kid huffs and Law laughs lightly, trying to tug them up even though he’s boneless as hell. 

They didn’t think this through. Just how the hell is Law supposed to drive home, and how did they even get here if they knew something like this would transpire. 

“I can’t feel my knees,” Luffy groans, rising up on shaky legs, “think you broke me.” 

Kid easily hefts him up, rolling his eyes. 

“And just who’s fault is that?” 

“Yours,” Law deadpans, “it’s literally yours.” 

“Yeah, well,” Kid splutters, “the hell ever. It was good though? Right?” 

Kid looks between both men, features softening up in concern and Law smiles, allowing himself to be pulled into the hug Luffy yanks him in. They all smell like sex, sweat and dirty raunchy sex, but goddamn Law’s never felt so alive, so _loved_. 

“Really good,” Law mumbles, knowing that’s a terribly gross understatement, but Luffy still perks up all the same. Planting a kiss right on Law’s lips and then he’s blushing the same color as Kid’s hair. 

“Hey, can we go get some food now?” Luffy replies, eyes lighting up. 

“We need to clean-” 

“I’ll get you whatever you want if we can do that again.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal babe.” 

“Are we just going to ignore our cum stained-” 

“I want steak! And a lot of shrimp, some crab also.” 

“We reek of _sex_ ,” Law argues weakly, words going unnoticed to the men who are already pulling back, tucking themselves away and situating their clothes properly without a care in the world. 

Law sighs, resigned to his fate, but really, he wouldn’t have his lovers any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, comin thru with another subpar ending.  
> Also me, throwing in my little 'princess' kink. You love to see it
> 
> Come follow me even though I rarely talk about anything interesting @.@  
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
